You Make Me Feel
by nekoasha
Summary: Little story about Dem and Zexy. Rated T for safety.. I'm not sure.. lol
1. You Make Me Feel  Demyx

A little scribble about Demyx and Zexion.

I have to point out that I don't usually read, watch or write yaoi (or shonen ai) but this pair just touched my heart! So I had to write something about them.. it's not the best work but dude, it's past midnight here!

**There are two chapters, this first tells this story from Demyx's point of view and the 2nd is from Zexy's POV, I recommend you to read both because this first leaves Zexy's feelings to be total mystery and the second does the same to Demyx's feelings. **

Enjoy.

You Make me Feel

-Demyx

He was the first person I saw when I arrived to the Castle That Never Was. Apart from Xemnas of course. Superior had just started introducing the castle to me when we run to him in the corridor. He looked very young, I guessed he had been 'bout 19 or so when he died and formed a nobody. But it was his hair and face that took my attention. His hair was deep blue coloured and it covered his right eye and almost half of the face. He didn't saw it then but the hair was short and little fluffy in the back and left side. The eye that showed was blue but in right light it looked dark lilac. His face showed no emotions when he saw us. He bowed his head to Xemnas.

"Number VI your timing is perfect!" superior said. "This is number IX, Demyx. He'll be yours to take care of." after he had said that Xemnas patted my back and left via dark portal. I turned my eyes back to the dark haired man. His face was still emotionless when I held out my hand and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Demyx, nice to meet ya." He looked at my hand for a moment before taking it.

"Zexion" was all he said as he pulled his hand off. Then he turned and showed me around the castle.

.

.

After I while I got to know him better. Or I realized he didn't do stuff with others. He didn't wanna be with others. Nobody actually knows anything else about him. When I realized that he wasn't going to speak with me easily I asked others if they knew what kind of things Zexion liked. Everyone of them just shook their heads and told him to leave Zexion alone, _'cause that's what he wanted_. I didn't believe them. Everyone, even we nobodies, wants to have someone to talk to, to hang out with and stuff. I befriended with Axel quickly, he was spicy soul and I felt easy with him. But I wanted to befriend with Zexion too. Or lately I've been feeling other feelings too... Whenever I saw him I felt alive, like I was real.

So I went to the library, hoping that he'd be there. And of course he was. Zexion was lying eyes closed on the sofa. I stepped closer and saw book on the ground near the sofa. _History of music_. Why was he reading something like that? I wondered. Then I realized that he was actually sleeping, not just resting his eyes. Good thing I hadn't just stormed in yelling something stupid as usual. I kneeled next to the sofa near his head and watched him sleep. Zexion's face was peaceful. I saw his lips. I leaned closer. I breathed out slowly and my lips were so close to his... Zexion moaned. I backed off quickly. What I almost did? I tried to kiss him! I was in shock.

"Dem.." Zexion said very quietly. I wasn't even sure he actually said that. Then Zexion woke up.

"Oh, Dem what are you doing here?" he asked still sleepy.

"I came to see u, Zexy." I said grinning. Forget that almost kiss! Focus!

"What do you want?" Zexion asked with his normal annoyed voice. He wakes up quite fast.

"Just talk to you!" I got up and gave him cheerful smile.

.

.

He slowly warmed up for me. Slowly I got to know things about him. Like his real name, which is Ienzo, what are his favorite books and other "meaningless stuff" as he says. I had done some thinking. Superior always says that we don't have hearts and that's how we don't have feelings. I had theory. And I wanted to share it with my Zexy. So I knocked his door.

"Go away." was the answer I got after knocking few times.

"Aww, come on man, it's me, Demyx, let me in!" I persuaded. I thought I heard swearing, but Zexion didn't swear, did he? Then I heard foot steps as he walked around in the room.

Finally Zexion came up and opened the door. I stepped in closing the door behind me. My nose picked up strange scent but I couldn't identify it. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked. I hadn't heard those words since he started to open for me. He sounded so cold. I opened my mouth but couldn't get any words out in shock. Then I saw an emotion on his face. It was there only fleeting moment but it _was_ there. Pain.

"I'm so sorry Dem.. I'm just..." Zexion apologized. "tired" he looked tired. He looked exhausted.

"I-it's okay" I mumbled. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Zexy.."

"So you had something to say or you just wanted to disturb me?" Zexion asked smiling slightly.

"Oh, yeah! I have one theory!" I said proudly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think we could actually be connected to our lost hearts?" I blurted. Zexion stood still. Thinking. I knew how he felt about this subject. He believed that we didn't have hearts and emotions. I hoped that spending time with me would make him feel things that I felt. Passion. _Warmth_. Happiness. Then he opened his mouth.

"I.. don't know.." He said in small voice. I think I looked as surprised as he did. I stepped closer and took his hand. He was shorter than me.

"What do you feel?" I asked. His hand was cold. Zexion hesitated for awhile before answering.

"Warmth?" he looked so vulnerable when he was unsure.

"Yes..." I moved my hands to back of his head and moved closer. He looked so surprised. I placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Do you feel something?" I asked when I backed down. Too fast. I wanted to feel him. I wanted him to feel. I believed that we could feel. Together. Zexion looked troubled. I tilted my head. I still rested my hands on his shoulders. He didn't seem to dislike it.

"What are you thinking?" I asked gently. He lifted his eyes from the ground he was staring at.

"Conflict." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Care to explain?"

"I _know_... that I don't have a heart." He said. He reached to my right hand and placed it to his chest. Where the heart should be. No pounding. I looked him with sad face and opened my mouth to argue. But before I had chance to say anything he lifted his fingers to my lips.

"But there are things I like. How can I like anything if I don't have a heart?" he asked. "And then there is you." He said as he looked right in to my eyes.

"There is... me?" I asked confused. Maybe... he did feel the same I did. _Passion. _

"Yes, there is you.." Zexion repeated. He lifted his hands to my cheeks and pulled my face down to his waiting lips.

"_You make feel things I have never felt before"_

**end **

I'm sorry its little messy...

But thanks for reading! Review? I use... Demyx's puppy eyes! Now you can't resist! *Evil laugh*


	2. You Make Me Feel  Zexion

Zexion's POV

Enjoy.

You Make Me Feel

-Zexion

I was on my way to library when I saw Xemnas walking right at me with some blonde boy. When they stopped before me I bowed mildly with my head to superior.

"Number VI, your timing is perfect! This is number IX, Demyx. He'll be yours to take care of." Xemnas said. Then superior patted that boys back and left. I examined the blonde. His hair was lifted up to strange hair-style. His eyes were amazing bright water colour. He stepped closer and held out his hand. He was little taller than me. Damn.

"Hi, I'm Demyx, nice to meet ya!" He said with strangely cheerful tone. Strange guy. I observed the hand he was offering. I really didn't like touching people... but I guess now there's a good reason. I shook his hand. It was warm.

"Zexion" I pulled my hand off and turned around. Seems like I have to show him around. I took a deep breath. Just my luck.

.

.

At first I thought that he was a pain in the ass. A real pain in the ass. He just wouldn't leave me alone. But as the time passed it wasn't so annoying anymore. It was just Demyx. He would come to look for me everyday and ask questions about meaningless things. At the beginning, when I didn't answer to him he told me about himself. He liked music. I went to the library and searched for book that were about music. He took book from the shelter. _History of music_. There might be something that would interest Demyx. I left out a small laughter. When did I start reading books for others? I shook my head and sat down to the sofa. The book was quite interesting. There was whole chapter about sitars. Dem would like that. After awhile I felt sleepy. I changed my position and now I was lying on back. I put the book down to the ground and closed my eyes. I was fast asleep.

In my dream I was standing under huge tree. I sniffed something good... and familiar. It was like a salty breeze from ocean. If water had scent it would be this. I thought. Then I realized. This is what Dem smells like.

"Dem.." I woke up.

"Oh, Dem what are you doing here?" I asked. Everything was still little blurry but I was quite sure that Demyx blushed. What in the world?

"I came to see u, Zexy!" he answered with his always cheerful voice. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked. Now I was fully awake. Demyx was grinning like always. There wasn't any blush on his face. Maybe I imagined things.

"Just to talk to you!" Demyx got up. He had been kneeling next to my sofa. You always do. I thought.

.

.

It was strange. I opened myself to that boy. I had to admit that I actually enjoyed his company. And there was something else. It was burning inside of me, wanting to touch him. To feel his warm hands on my body... those lips on mine. I was lying on my bed. I felt _it _harden in my pants. I sighed. It wasn't the first time.

I heard a knock on my door. Didn't care. Had something more urgent to attend. _Passion_. I panted. So close... another knock. I closed my eyes.

"Go away." I huffed. Just a little more...

"Aww, come on man, it's me, Demyx, let me in!" I stopped. Fuck! I let out a couple of swears and got up. I went to bath room to wash my hands and zipped my pants. I made the bed quickly and went to open the door to Demyx. I backed out of his way. I saw him sniff his nose. I froze up. The scent was clear to me. Sweat. Precum. _Lust_. I hoped that he wouldn't identify it. He shook his head. I was glad. I was still little out of breath.

"What do you want?" I asked. I guess my voice was quite cold, 'cause Demyx looked shocked and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I realized what I had done to my best friend. _Pain_.

"I'm so sorry, Dem.. I'm just.." I took breath. " tired"

"I-it's okay. I'm sorry to disturb you, Zexy.." I herd him mumble. I almost laughed. Disturb. Fine word indeed.

"So you had something to say or you just wanted to disturb me?" I half smiled to him.

"Oh, yeah! I have one theory!" I heard how proud he was. I raised my eyebrow. He had listed to my theories about everything but this was the first he had created himself.

"Do you think we could actually be connected to our lost hearts?" Demyx blurted. I froze again. That was something I had begun to question lately. Being with Demyx had mede me feel things, I was not supposed to be able to feel. If we still had a contact to our lost hearts... interesting. But still...

"I... don't know.." I said quietly. I saw that Demyx was as surprised as I was. At once I didn't have an answer. Unprecedented. Demyx took a step closer to me and reached to take my hand. He held it gently. His hands were so warm compared to mine. I had to hold in small moan I wanted to let out.

"What do you feel?" I heard him ask. Oh, so much! But I can't say something like that! I tried to use my brains.

"Warmth?" I said with asking tone.

"Yes..." Demyx let out my hand and moved his hand to the back of my neck. Then he leaned slowly down. Closer.. and closer... I felt very surprised and amazed. I felt a little soft kiss being placed to my lips.

"Do you feel something?" Demyx asked after he had backed down a bit. Too fast. Too little. _I want more_. I want to feel _you_. I felt his arms still rest on my shoulders. I shook these thoughts away. Answer the question. Heart? No heart? No heart, but connection to it? Feelings? Something..?

"What are you thinking?" I lifted my eyes from the ground and saw Demyx watch me head tilted.

"Conflict." I answered. He didn't understand.

"Care to explain?"

"I _know_... that I don't have a heart." I said. I took his right hand off my shoulder and placed to my chest. Right where the heart should be. I knew that he didn't feel my heart pound. Because _it wasn't there_. I saw how Demyx's face went all sad. I couldn't take it. Don't be sad. Then Demyx tried say something but I wasn't finished yet so I lifted my fingers to seal his lips.

"But there are things I like. How can I like anything if I don't have a heart?" I pointed out. "And then... there is you." I said slowly. He looked very confused.

"There is... me?" He asked. I heard hope in his words.

"Yes, there is you.." I repeated to him. I lifted my hands to his cheeks and pulled his face down to mine. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him passionately.

"_You make me feel things I have never felt before."_

**end.**

Aand that's it! I hope it's not too messed up lol.

Review please! Zexy wants that! He's so sexy you can't resist! *my evil laugh*


End file.
